Blood of The Soul
by Mejial
Summary: Thrown into a world he doesn't understand, the young Fledgling must make his way through this eternal night but finds that he isn't the only one lost and left for dead. (Worst Summary Ever, stories better. Mature for Language and Possibly Suggested themes later.)
1. Prologue

**_Authors Notes:_**

_I am not sure how long this one will be, but I just had to make the story. I may be 16 years late to the party but still, Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines is one of the best games I have played and that's saying something, considering what is available today and in the near future with TES 6 coming. I felt the need yet again to build upon a possibility that was left disappointed in the end. So once again I put aside my woe's to climb into a story not too different from my first story in situation concepts of characters._

**I Don't Own Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines.**

**_VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_**

**_Prologue:_**

_'__Just my luck…'_ The thoughts of the newly minted Childe of the night as he sat on his knees, bound in the center stage of a theatre.

He was kneeling next to his sire as the 'men' who staked the two was walking around the two like a vulture ready to pick the carcass clean. They had an audience, the 'gentleman' in the fancy suite began his speech of how this was trial short a jury but plentiful in a judge and his executioners.

"Forgive me." The last words; to the sire of the childe from the prince, as the woman was relieved of her head, leaving only ashes in its wake.

"Which leads to the fate of ill-begotten progeny." The prince began before all the ashes even hit the ground.

_'__Ill-begotten… You son of bitch!'_ Thought the newly Embraced Kindred.

The prince continued his speech which the new-born didn't listen to until. "Therefore, I have decided that…" _'Who gave you the right to decide?' The sired ranted mentally._

"This Is Bullshit!" Screamed a man as he stood up, ready to march; before being held back by his friends.

The new-born looked up to the man who just started an uproar in the crowd and probably just saved his life. "Thank you…" Was all he could mutter before making eye contact with the man who stood up for him and it seemed the man knew what he was trying to convey.

The prince glared at the man who stood up. "If Mister Rodriguez would let me finish."

The new-born looked up and saw a tinge of annoyance in the prince's eyes. "I have decided to let this Kindred live."

**_Later Backstage…_**

**New-born's POV**

The prince walked me out feeding me bullshit that I sucked up till I got some fresh air. Giving me a task to prove my worth, he showed me the door; being the only decent thing he's done all night.

Here I stand, staring at the stars that were visible in this city. How do I get myself into these situations? First my first 18 years on earth were shit, but not as shit as my old man. Sent me to 10 boarding schools since I was 4, cheated on mom; who died of a broken heart. Caught him in his office; when I came to ask where he was during her funeral, banging some lady whom he was 'finalizing a business deal with', I was only 10.

Only ever called me when he dialed me by accident, he was actually trying to call some girls for a night of fun. The prick disgusted me till I was old enough; I stole one of his cars and made for L.A., sold the car for enough cash to buy a small place and start fresh.

Jumped from job to job for the last few years, never much for friends but I could talk myself out or in of anything. While working as a valet I met… Michelle; my sire, she treated me better than anyone else ever did. She became something of a sister to me; imagine surprise when she seemed to know everything about me.

Thought she might be some agent my old man sent after me for stealing his car, and she practically read my mind and convinced me she meant no ill will.

Eventually leading up to tonight, becoming a vampire tends to make someone look back and ask themselves who they are.

My human name died today, not to mention it was a memento of my old man; some proud legacy.

Now I need a new name.

I look through the stars till I saw a constellation, my favourite one in fact. That shall be my new name, from now on…

I am the Ventrue Kindred known as Draco.

**_VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_**

**_Authors Notes:_**

_Short, I know but I'm still getting a feel to how I should do this but I will try and do better._


	2. Wrong End of a Standoff

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Thank you, you have given me hope once more. VODKA18, this is for you who reviewed and if you want more chapters review and empower me with inspiration. Just a heads up, I've decided to incorporate some aspects the Ekon, Jonathan Reid from Vampyr, it won't be a crossover, just using a few ideas. Special shout to Curse of Kings, for inspiring a new way to look at the story._

**I Don't Own Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines.**

_**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**_

_**Chapter 1: Wrong End of a Standoff**_

"Ventrue? What does that even mean?" Draco asked himself aloud, it's as if the information just fluttered into his mind. His question was answered by an almost hysterical laughter.

"Hahahaha haha. Well what do you know; the cream of the crop doesn't even know the crop." The man had long grey hair with a massive beard, wearing an open vest over his chest, a pair of rugged jeans and boots.

Draco saw his fangs and knew he was a vampire. Taking a few cautious steps forward, Draco met the Kindred's eyes; they held only mischief and experience.

"And you are?" Draco asked the stranger who clearly had more to say, but he was not yet sure who or if he could trust anyone. Taking from the prince's example, it wasn't off to a good start.

"I'm Jack, and I'm gonna help you, seeing as your blinne than a bat." Jack smiled at his more than ironic pun.

Jack told Draco all he needed to know, like feeding and keeping up the Masquerade of living, sun light, at least I can still bathe and avoid shotguns, all for the immediate purposes as well as a few pointers.

Then everything went Sabbat shit crazy, gun fire and bombs were the least of the night's entertainment.

"…What the fuck is this?" Jack hissed like a cat caught taking a leak, mean cat.

Draco had no words for a response for he didn't know if it were him Jack were referring to.

Jack put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and looked seriously into the fledglings eyes. "Look, you get inside and head upstairs. I'll see you inside but first, I gotta check out the ruckus."

**Draco POV**

Not having to be told twice, I opened the door to the warehouse and ran inside without hesitation. I smiled as I realized, this is the chop shop I sold my old man's car to when I first fled to LA.

'First things first.' I looked around for stairs to get to the second floor and found none, only a hole in the railings.

I eyed the railing like I eyed the human from earlier before I fed for the first time, and Jack was right; it was amazing.

Then before I could even think, I felt my body move without actually moving, as though my being was altered somehow. I found myself at the point I was focused on, but I felt dizzy; like I'd throw up my guts. I looked back down to where I stood not a moment ago, I could have sworn I saw a trail of something behind me.

I shook off the dizziness and took a step forward and caught sight of a lockpick, I just thought it may come in handy and I found it in my hands. These reflexes are going to take some getting used to.

I turned a corner to find Jack looking out the windows lining the wall. "Stay away from the windows." He whispered while gesturing for me to come closer.

I stood next to him and followed his eyes to see three goons in the street, two looked like your average assholes but the one in the middle looked something bizarre. Slouched over, arms long; nails longer dragging across the ground and hairy. I'd think his a werewolf and then he howled and I was certain something was more than a miss.

"Oh…it's a Sabbat raid." Jack glanced my way before continuing. "The Sabbat, they're uh…" Jack stopped. "I was hopin' to spare you this shit till later…" Jack groaned under his breath before taking another breath. "Well, their mostly mindless bloodthirsty assholes." He finally worded.

"Could've guessed that much, so what's up?" I asked looking back to the idiots shooting sky for nothing but kicks.

"They probably got wind of the gathering, figured they raise bit of hell and put heat on the new prince." There's that word again, 'prince'; it's what the prick referred to himself as. "The prince, of what if I may ask?" My tone reeked of malice and Jack picked up on that.

"No time for political rundown, first we need to get outta here alive. Save that spunk for the Sabbat, they may be mindless but they hit you like truck with a drunk driver at the helm. Nothing a fledgling like you wants to tangle with." Jack voiced down well trying to keep a level head.

Before I could ask what he had planned, Jack put a finger to his lips to signify to be quite. "Shh-Shh, heads up, back away." Jack hushed as the three goons in the street spotted something to shoot at, the massive muscle who cut Michelle's head off. Now I was almost rooting for the Sabbat, they unloaded their automatics at the brute; missing completely.

The massive… man; if you could even call him that, looked indifferently toward his attackers, he raised a hand and an eerie glow came off the tips of his claws. Then two wolves came from nowhere; literally, they seemed like the ghosts in movies. They jumped up and took out the throats of the Sabbat gunners; the one with claws looked back for a second before charging the brute. The brute didn't even flinch before blowing the Sabbat a kiss, suddenly a gust of wind picked up and spun around the remaining Sabbat.

The remaining Sabbat was caught in what looked like a tornado, when the tornado cleared; only ashes remained of the crazed vampire. I looked in horror as three vampires were reduced to ashes in the space of a few moments with minimal effort from the muscle of the prince.

My breath was caught in my throat when he looked up and made eye contact with me, his eyes that seemed to be a milky grey but let off an eerie red glow that told me, a predator was watching. Without sparing a second glance, the brute turned around and left out the way he came.

Jack didn't look too spooked, but he didn't look chill either. "We gotta vamoose out the back, you get the door; I'll keep watch." I nodded and went down the hall till I found the door. Taking out my pick, I inserted the head and began to wiggle around, it's all in the feel but super hearing helps as well. It wasn't more than 30 seconds and…

_Click_

I grinned to myself. "Amateurs should get better locks." I opened the door and I heard the window break followed by chuckling. I was on high alert until I peeked around the corner and saw Jack inside the room standing on broken glass, grinning like a parrot that just got a cracker.

He saw me approach and pointed to the window. "Shortcut, but you weren't exactly an angel in life?" He questioned my methods of entering, properly half expecting me to kick in the door.

"Only to my mother, but I had my moments amongst noble and infamous alike." I answered with blunt honesty.

"Cool. Now take notes from those Sabbat assholes on how not to act. You're a vampire now, great… now keep it to yourself. Go juggling dumpsters or outrunning the 8:15 from Sacramento, and that's the type of greeting you can expect from the Sheriff next time you meet." Jack said with seriousness but with sarcasm.

"Makes sense, the wolf doesn't howl and let the sheep know his there; he stalks in the shadows…" I paused as I realized why I used to wake up oblivious to this world in the morning; that's something I won't miss, never was a morning person. "Like a masquerade or the Masquerade in this case right?"

Jack nodded. "Keep our secrets secret and make it easier for us all. Fuck-ups ain't tolerated we got cell phone cameras to worry about these days, though this ain't a casual thing for a fledgling like you." Jack gave me the warning but I caught that last part.

"Wait, what do you mean and what could happen?" I questioned.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "That party back there, with the guy in the suit and the Magilla Gorilla, assholes called the Camarilla, they enforce their rules as vampire law and will kill anyone who doesn't follow suite." Jack concluded and I think I just figured out what the prince is prince of.

"So the prince is prince of his own ass but likes to pretend his ass is LA." I spoke my mind and Jack could only chuckle in response, we stopped when we heard another explosion outside.

I turned to see the door out had a magnetically sealed lock, no way through that. I looked to the computer and knew there had to be something on it. Pulling a trick or two I picked up working all over LA over the last few years, I cracked the security system easily enough and found a manual override command program for the door. Entering the right command to release the lock, the door made a beeping noise. "And Open Sesame." I said dramatically as I span around to Jack with equal enthusiasm, Jack only grinned.

"Get your butt outside, I'm going to check things from topside." The elder kindred said his part and I decided to play my part seeing as his obviously been doing this for a long time.

I ran to the; now unlocked door and found stairs going down and hopefully leading to safety.

No such thing.

I opened the door into another alleyway and before I could relax, I heard the distinct sounds of guns clicking and cocking. I turned left just in time to glance the smirk of the pair of Sabbat gunners wave me bye-bye.

Unarmed and unprotected with the opposition directly the opposite in more ways than one, I was on the losing side of the Western Draw. Flashes like the paparazzi just caught Michael Jackson at night club lit up the dark night. I stood in the middle of gunfire and damn it! It Hurt!

Bullets passed through my flesh and shot out my back like a white hot butter knife passing through prime tenderized steak and it felt something similar. I thought I was done for before the sun even rose again after I died and was reborn in the same night.

Then my saving grace; came flying down from the roof. Jack fell like a weighted anvil but landed like a dove feather behind the furthest gunman. Then it became a blur, not because Jack was moving fast; it's because my eyes looked up where Jack had fallen from and despite the pain, my focus never wavered from the focus of my attention.

My eyes were locked onto the constellation that was now my namesake and something came over me, like a blanket the blocked out the rest of the world, even the pain was numb.

Time seemed to slow down as the glow of the stars wrapped my mind in a tender embrace and then I heard her voice…

"_My Childe… so lost and alone… while wondering how you will survive… I will not allow you to fall this night or any other." _That voice, it was Michelle's voice! But she's dead.

"_Worry not my Childe, you are stronger than they can even imagine for none of my children are weak. Look into your blood and find your power, let it out but be wary that your power doesn't consume you…"_ The voice of my sire faded and I did what she said out of pure instinct of survival.

**Normal POV**

Jack had just dusted one of the Sabbat goons and was ready to send the next packing. He charged his inner strength into his arms; an electrical discharge seemed to emanate from is whole frame.

But just before he could even lay into the waste of unlife that was reloading his automatic, Jack found himself looking at the unbeating heart of the feral Kindred.

Blinking quickly and taking a step back, Jack found that the heart was being held by a red right hand, the Sabbat was barely moving after meeting his heart and the hand that removed it.

The hand then crushed the heart and the Sabbat burst into ashes with the same action. Jack finally saw the young fledgling before him, but he knew something was up. "Colour me im-fucking-pressed, kid!"

The new Kindred before the senior Kindred held eyes where the sclera was pitch black; his irises were glowing blood red and his pupils were slit like that of a cold-blooded reptile.

Jack almost got chills, almost.

"Kid, pull yourself together! Don't let the Beast out!" Jack was not frantic but close enough; Draco saw that Jack was still ready for an attack, ready to defend himself against him if things flew south.

Then as quickly as the killer impulse came, it receded, it was by no means gone. Draco could still feel it, whatever it was, it was strong and scary.

Jack eased up when Draco got his bearings straight.

"Man, I've seen some stuff in my time, but a Newblood taking a Sabbat's heart out like that is a first. Thought you went full Beast but you're still in your own head, your something kiddo."

Jack eyed the bullet holes that littered my clothes. "Look at them potholes, their cleaning themselves up quite nicely." Jack stopped and sniffed the air like a bloodhound.

"There's a easy catch down that way. Not the freshest, but he'll do. You better go feed." Jack pointed Draco to the street bum down the alley.

"What's the difference?" Draco inhaled as well, he sneered and almost doubled back, the stench he smelt from the human was overpowering.

"The quality of a human affects the quality of the blood; humans like him don't back much compared to the first class bred human." Jack surmised.

Raising a brow at Draco's behaviour, something clicked. "Oh yeah, you're a Ventrue right? They're clan is one of the more refined clans, as they put it, they can stomach 'lowborn' blood."

Draco shook his head. "No, that guys sick with something. If I fed on him, it would probably kill him."

"Good! Keep in touch with your humanity; it will keep you out of trouble with Kindred and humans alike." Jack smiled at Draco's reply, seemed that most vampires don't share the decency of his present company.

"We better get moving. Head for the building behind me, keep low. Don't know if there anymore Sabbat skulking around." Jack kicked the gate open with a back kick for Draco to proceed.

**Draco POV**

Following Jack's instructions, I kept low and stuck to the shadows. I stopped when I saw another hairy Sabbat goon with a nasty looking tire iron. I moved slowly at first, when he rounded the corner where I was hiding, I was blinded by the flash of an explosion. I looked to find the Sabbat was still present but only in ashes.

Grabbing the tire iron for defence, I snuck into the building.

Jack seemed worried, all the different scents and noises was confusing him on what the Sabbat were doing, seemed crazier than their reputation the way he put it.

I headed into the basement, as soon as I hit the shadows; I felt that strength return. Only this time, it wasn't as ravenous, more of a rush.

I found one Sabbat trying to read the warning on the wall. Tire iron in hand, I snuck behind him and broke his neck.

The door to the next room was locked; the brand of lock gave me cause for concern.

Spent months trying to crack these bastards, on impulse I drew on the strength of my blood.

I could feel every groove and mark through the pick, smell the oil in the hinges, even though I could easily break the door down, Jack said not to kick the hornets' nest.

Sides, this is more my style.

I could feel where the tumblers slipped easier and when the grooves hit unused lanes in the metal.

In a minute; the satisfying click that eluded me in life rung for me in undeath.

Entering the room in the veil of the shadows, I rounded a few crates that littered the room and found another mongrel vampire.

Feeling another pull; but slightly different, I lifted my hand and focused.

It was obviously some kind of power of being a vampire, though I felt like freaking out; I shrugged it off to focus on surviving for now.

My magic power leapt at the Sabbat mongrel and his shoulders almost instantly relaxed, he let his guard down.

I looked almost faster then I intended and noticed he was light on one foot.

'A Weakness!' My thoughts rang before I felt the same urge from earlier returned but more precise somehow.

My sight went red again and I could see further than before, like looking through a predators binoculars.

I sprang from my hiding spot with no effort to hide my presence.

The Sabbat noticed immediately and span around to meet me head on, he held his arms up to guard against any swings I would take. Instead of going for the typical attack, my hands almost moved by themselves and I swung at the ankle with the tire iron.

I heard the bone shatter and the force swept him under his feet; the pain was clear on his face. Without the expected hesitation for taking another life, I swung again and took the mongrels head off.

In awe and shock at how easily that came to me, I left the ashes and proceeded into the next room, where two more mongrels awaited me.

Focusing my power again, they bodies relaxed but I didn't spot any physical weak points like last time. I attacked the two, outnumbered; I felt my blood boil and my muscles tightened with unbelievable strength.

The boost allowed me to take most of their assault, I took note of how sloppy their attack and coordination was. Jack said the Sabbat liked to take shock troops with less training then myself, but it was almost pathetic.

"I'm waiting mutt!" I taunted them, without knowing who I meant; they charged simultaneously and ended up ramming each other before they made it to me.

And again, at their moment of weakness; I charged with the same instinct to kill.

I pierced one with the tire iron and he went limp; paralyzes vampires just like Jack said and my own experience proved as much. Turning my attention to the still mobile Sabbat, I proceeded to beat and claw him to death.

When I was finished, I went to finish the impaled mongrel.

I snuck passed the next room; not looking to waste all my strength. I found Jack in the next room with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hahahaha, human, Gangbangers 'protecting their turf'. I'm here thinkin' it Sabbat moving up in here, it's only fuckin' locals looking for trouble." Jack laughed.

"What do we do?" I asked already knowing how vampires would deal with situations like this.

"They seen too much. Take this thirty-eight, fuckin' peashooter will take down a human with a few shots or one well-placed shot." Jack handed me his revolver and an extra magazine of bullets.

I've handled guns before, did a few test shots at a firing range once. Doing security jobs do have their benefits.

"I'm going to want that back do don't lose it or your head. Guns aren't my style, practically useless against vampires but Kindred gotta keep up with times in modern day Los Angeles, which means coming strapped." Jack informed me.

Lining up the sights, I raised a brow at the practically useless part. "What about heavy artilleries?"

"Ouch, if you ever get got up against anything like that; run, hide or do zigzags. Small calibres don't do much, but anything bigger than ten millimetres; be careful. Rifles and shotguns are the one you really watch out for, anything that can put a mountain lion down can probably put you down." That bit was unsettling.

"I hear you." Jack nodded.

"You head up and put those idiots outta their misery, I'll deal with any stragglers outside." Jack said as I entered the elevator up.

I ready myself. The doors open and the first thing I see is a punk with a bat; eyes dilated, probably a drug head. He's skittish and on edge like a deer, any idiot can see his weakness.

The human spun around to meet my gaze when he heard the elevator doors close behind me. As expected my sight turned red again and I could see the terror in the thug's eyes, he tried to charge me with a bat.

A shot between the eyes made him calm down.

Another thug came around the corner to find his pal dead, he froze when he saw my eyes, and I'll need to check them later.

The thug looked on in horror, he pulled a gun on me; while pointed my borrowed one at him.

He hesitated, I didn't. My first shot hit his gun arm and the next two to 'relax' his knees. Kneeling a few feet away from me, I fired the last two bullets at the thug, one in the chest one in the head.

"That's it, kiddo. Just like that and it's all over." I turn to find Jack.

"Something tells me, things might get exciting again." I deduced and Jack informed me that this was probably the beginning; The Camarilla and Sabbat were new in town and just seem to stir trouble for the local Kindred.

We heard a car hooting it horn just outside, probably my ride.

"You got a cab to catch. I was hoping to fill you in a little more but you'll figure it out. If you make it back, meet me at the Last Round and fill you in on the politics, now that's the stuff that'll kill ya. Good luck." I handed Jack his gun back, shook hands and left for the cab.

My first night as a vampire, things can only get interesting from here.

_**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with other Fanfiction, courses and trying to avoid the modern day plague. Anyway here the next chapter and I can promise things will be getting interesting. Special shout out to Curse of Kings, again but worth it._

_Till next time…Fare Thee Well…_


	3. The Blood We Share

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Taking things differently obviously, you will learn who spoke to Draco in the alley when he was being shot at. Going forward, this will be fun._

**I Don't Own Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines.**

_**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**_

_**Chapter 2: The Blood We Share**_

**Draco POV**

After my cab picked me up, I stopped at a twenty-fours clothing store to replace my hole-ridden shirt and messed up pants.

I got some money from the Camarilla guys to use, bought myself a pair of jeans, red button up shirt, leather boots and a black leather trench coat. Afterwards my driver said that we had one more stop before Santa Monica.

Now I'm walking through a dark cemetery, I worked here once but I quite after two weeks; felt like something was watching me at night and I think I know why now.

Most of these graves were recently deceased, and then I saw it. I saw a gathering at one of the tombstones just down the hill under a path light.

I felt my undead heart tighten as I recognised who they were, family from my mom's side, friends from my old schools and co-workers from some of the jobs I did over the years. I knew everyone's face and seeing the sadness in their eyes made me realize, I was attending my own funeral; from a distance.

My body remained stiff in place, I saw my cousin Samantha; tears gushing down her cheeks. I realize that when one becomes Kindred; your human existence is over so the Camarilla essentially exaggerated my death. Be wrong to say they staged or faked my death since I did die in a sense.

It was painful to watch and do nothing, but I stayed put knowing I would only make things worse by walking up. They need to mourn and I need this to come to full terms with my existence.

I am no longer human; I am the stuff of nightmares and legends. I will outlive any and all I meet from now on and its time I accepted that.

I watched from afar for a few minutes and decided to leave before anyone saw a familiar stranger staring at them from afar.

My cab ride to Santa Monica was one of silence and contemplation. The driver was polite enough not to say anything.

When I finally made it, I was exhausted. The prince set me up in this apartment building where as he put it; 'I would find my Haven', must be Kindred for home or lair. Considering what I had heard about the Camarilla, I expected my Haven to be decent at the very least, turns out it was the penthouse of Shitville. The small apartment was disgusting; terrible smells, stained mattress, nightmare bathroom, kitchen disaster and more. My old apartment was better than this place; at least the windows were boarded shut.

The sun had risen and I was tired, despite being in the most disgusting accommodations I'd ever encountered; I rested on the bed and found sleep.

Somehow; I don't think Vampire sleep the way humans do, it's like I'm awake but with my eyes shut and my body is in resting mode. I don't dream but thankfully; time seems to pass fast in this aware sleep state. I think at least…

I lost track of time and my mind was simply wandering when, it happened.

Like entering a dream, I found myself suspended in absolute darkness. I looked around and found nothing. Then I heard the distinctive playful chuckle of a woman.

I turned to find a smiling woman looking at me; her eyes were as black as the surrounding void and they seemed to gaze into my soul. She had dark hair but it wasn't as dark as her eyes, lips painted blood red and wearing a simple yet elegant white sundress with flowers running down its length from the waist down.

She wore a coy smile on her smile and it seemed strangely familiar.

"_The expression on your faces never ceases to amuse me…"_ That voice! Michelle's voice, but she's…

"_I can see you have questions my Childe, unfortunately we don't have much time."_ The woman's voice was like silk yet it held a feel of mischief.

"Who are you?" She had Michelle's voice but was clearly not her but everything about her reminded me of Michelle, even her wordplay.

The pale woman smiled at me like a loving mother. _"I am your Sire, for you are my Childe. We have met before but you knew me when I inhabited the body of the Kindred you call Michelle. As for My name, I have been given and used many over the millennia. You may call me Lilith."_

Just like that my body and mind froze. Lilith, in the Old Testament was the first Wife of Adam; first man. When I was younger in school, a few vampire fanatic classmates who kept yapping about vampire once said that some believe that Lilith was the mother or source of vampirism. Now I think those idiots might have been on to something.

Lilith chuckled again, giving me a knowing smile like she could read my mind and I'm sure she can. As if to answer my thoughts, she nodded like a happy child.

"_I am indeed that Lilith, though there is only so much truth to me being the source of vampirism."_ She spoke in a calm yet almost sorrow filled voice, like the truth held a bitter memory for her.

"Why did you choose me to become a vampire?" I had so many questions but I would probably have to figure them out for myself, life isn't kind enough to 'handle with care'.

"_Patience, my Childe. Time grows short, you can trust few but there are those who you can. Be safe and don't let the blood rule you."_ Giving a reluctant smile, Lilith vanished from sight and I was alone again, took me a few moments to realize I was awake with my eyes shut.

I rose from my disgusting accommodations and put the radio on for a tune. Only to find that rerun idiot calling 'The Deb of Night', again.

I put the TV on to see if anything interesting going on. Only a celebrity near death experience and cargo ghost ship. The most interesting thing was a giant squid that washed up.

I opened the fridge to find it stocked ahead of time with blood packs, the label said 'Blue Blood', must be rare so I'll save it for another time.

Checking my emails, one from a LaCroix and another from the contact. LaCroix sounds snobbish enough to suggest that European descent asshole of a Kindred prince.

Password to my e-mails is 'Sunrise', guess these guys still have a sense of humour even if it's a sick one.

Reading the emails, I decide it's time to get this done.

I head downstairs and when I get out the front door; there's this bum outside.

Call me weak, but my mother taught me to be kind. So I gave him twenty bucks and was on my way.

I had just reached the street when I smelt blood.

I turned to catch just a glimpse of someone crawl into the deluxe apartment building, the place I was heading already.

I get in and the place looks like a triple murder scene; blood everywhere. My sight goes red again and I'm trying not to let it rule me, just like Lilith said.

I open the room with the bloody handle and the trail leading to it. Inside I find a man beaten to a bloody pulp on the couch groaning for dear life.

"Those mothers… they ripped me off. I'm dyin' here. Ohhh!" The man screamed I approached slowly as my vision began messing with my coordination.

The man saw me and looked terrified. He was weak and the impulse was calling for me to act on it.

"What's with your eyes? You look like something Frankenstein would shit just seein'." The man said in slight panic.

Looking to the mirror on the wall; I saw what he meant. Red eyes glowing with danger, pupils like slits and the rest of the white of my eyes were pitch black. Now I get why everyone gets so freaked out when they see me and I see red.

I used to have my mother's eyes. I focused on that memory I had of her happy brown eyes, desperately trying to ignore the one of pain and sadness from the last time I saw her.

I blinked a few times and I finally saw normally and my eyes were the ones my mother gave me.

I took a deep breath even if I didn't need it, but tried to calm myself the only way I knew how.

I looked back to the bloody man who seemed to relax when he saw my eyes were no longer that of the devils favourite son.

"Sorry. You Mercurio?" Apologizing for my first impression and leading to the question since he wasn't too freaked out.

"Uhh… yeah. You're here lookin' for the Astrolite, well I messed up, big time. Bastards shanked me; the blood ain't workin' no more. Feels like my skulls cracked and I think I can feel the breeze on my insides." Mercurio groaned, he was in pretty bad shape and looked like he'd nod off to the other side any second now.

"Stay with me. What happened?" I asked, trying to keep him awake and alive, his clearly no vampire but he knows about us.

"I got… I went… What's this lump? Is it my rib? You gotta look and tell me." He was beginning to whine more, but it was a broken bottle of Scotch, good year too.

"Good news is; it's not your ribs, bad news is; it was a waste of a good year of Scotch." I showed him the bottle and I saw both relief and anger in his eyes.

"Goddamn chemist! Ya can't trust any operators in LA anymore. This guy mixes up speed; his crew sells it, seemed reliable. Do the occasional explosives. Set up the drop and they got the drop on me, four bastards hit me with a bat like a horse. They grabbed the money left me for dead. Rookie move; going alone." Mercurio was raving, might keep him alive.

"Crawled to my car and had to drag my ass here. If it weren't for the vamp blood; I'd be dead by now." That last part got my attention.

"Vamp blood?" I questioned and he gave me an understanding look.

"You're straight off the bus. I get fed vampire blood once a month. Heals me faster and makes me stronger than a normal human. I don't age, you can't tell just by looking at me but I'm nearly sixty." That's new; humans that work for vampires don't age.

"Where can I find the Astrolite?" Obviously I can't do my job if I don't get it and I'll need to get it, best ask for direction.

"Those small time sons of bitches live in a dump out on the beach. I don't care how you do it but get the Astrolite, reason with tongue or a shotgun. I prefer the latter but I ain't going anywhere." Down by the beach, easy enough follow the smell of salt. Looking at all the blood, I can't just leave him here like this.

"Well I'm out; I'll get something for the pain; you're gonna need it." I spoke before I could think; doing all kinds of work was also because I wanted to be of use, not just evidence of my old man's lineage.

"One more thing… if anyone finds out about the deal, I'm dead. I'm begging ya, I have a way to get you anything; you just name it. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" The offer was tempting, but I'm not like most people or Kindred.

I kneeled and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about that; hang on till I get back with some medicine." The look in his eyes, I swear he almost cried.

"You good kid, I've never met a vamp like you, even a fresh one ain't as decent to a ghoul like me." Mercurio rested his head on his arm to save his strength and I took off.

Once outside; I found the hospital right across the street.

Before I could even reach the door, this guy pulls me aside. "Man, your one of 'them' ain't ya?" He spoke in a not so hushed tone but it was too casual and still too loud for my liking.

For the sake of the Masquerade and my own survival, I decide to play it dumb. "You smoking something, pal?" He freaked out in praise, this guy may act weird but his clearly onto me somehow and he just wouldn't shut up.

"The names Knox Harrington! Pleasure to meet ya!" He screamed.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed enough for him to cringe. "Keep your voice down." I growled and he seemed even more excited if it was even possible.

"Come on man, just because I'm a ghoul doesn't mean you have to be such a dick because you're an awesome vampire." There's that word again, 'Ghoul', must be what these ageless human operatives are called.

"I apologise if I'm trying to keep myself alive because someone doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when you're not numb to the threat opening your trap can cause." My voice was even and stern, I learned how to deal with idiots and drunks while working as a bouncer in a club at Hollywood few years ago.

Knox took a second to take in what I said and he seemed to get the message to not do anything stupid.

He looked down like he was ashamed, like puppy being caught eating the couch stuffing.

I eased up on his arm and looked him over again.

"Look; I'm pretty new to this and I escaped death at least five times in last twenty-four hours. I'm just trying to survive and you just happened to tick me the wrong way. Mind telling me what a ghoul is?" I explained my situation as briefly as I could, he started to look up then his eyes almost jumped at me when I asked him a question.

"Sure man. The way it was explained to me; is that when one of… you 'guys' lets a human drink some of your blood, we gain increased healing, strength and ageless bodies. Ghoul's essentially, so awesome." Knox explained to me, being careful with his words around me and the bystanders.

"I can see you're clearly enjoying the side-life of us, but tell me; who made you a ghoul?" Scraping the obvious aside and down to details.

Sadly Knox's sire; obviously told him not to say anything, so I settled for directions to the beach before heading inside the hospital.

If push comes to shove, I'll take a few pages out of Jack's book of Survival 101, meaning nothing good.

The reception was packed and the receptionist was packing more than that, attitude before I could open my mouth. Saying their full and to wait, all she's doing is sitting on her ass and these people look like they're at her mercy.

I caught a glimpse at a business card on the desk for a technical assist company, my luck.

"I'm from the technical assist company, your network was reported to be on the verge of crashing and you're here wasting my time." I spoke in the professional voice I picked up from most establishments.

The receptionist was not too pleased at my response; she gave me the keys and free roams of the place. Broad didn't know what to do so she caved.

I went into one of the furthest offices, some hospital; there's only on physician on sight and his patient lost his pulse five minutes ago and he is still trying to get a response, idiot.

Found a quick guide to computers and picked up a new hacking trick. The office computer only had personnel files and personal comments.

I had to pick the lock of the other office since the stupid nurse didn't give me all the keys, but I found what I was looking for. Morphine was just what Mercurio needed for the pain; I hacked the computer in the office for good measure and found the patient list and some interesting email from the receptionist to the only doctor present tonight.

As damning as the proof of an affair was, I didn't need to help them mess up seeing how stupid they were.

On my way out, I caught the smell of fresh blood and the sounds of a pulse getting dangerously slow. The cheating doctor was still yelling at a corpse with the bullet in its head, so I opened the door where the scent lead and saw a sight all too familiar.

A redhead young woman was covered in blood on the makeshift bed, her weak arms barely sustaining her weight to sit up. She was moaning and groaning in pain, what struck me was the position she was lying, just like when I last saw my mother.

"Please… get a doctor." She wheezed in pain, holding her hand out in a begging manner.

This situation was agonizing; I grabbed her hand and nodded.

I walked out looking for help; the woman's cries were clear as if I was still there.

Not thinking what to do, I tried the doctor but he fed me that bullshit of this patient being more severe despite his lack of breathing. Told me to go wait with her and keep her awake, so I did.

I held her hand and felt how cold it went, her heart was getting even slower and I knew she wouldn't make it.

"Can someone call my grandma… please?!" She was crying, and out of breath.

I felt helpless sitting there. When my mother died, she was crying just like this. I held her hands long after she went limp. I couldn't do anything so nobody blamed me, but I did.

Her skin grew pale…

"No, not this time…" I said out loud.

"Stay with me, I can save you." Her only response was to meet my eyes before groaning even more and crying in pain. The look in her eyes told me, she shed tears out of sadness, sad because the world had been so cruel. To the both of us it seemed.

I don't know what I was thinking, I reacted on impulse. I don't know if it was my new instincts or something else, but before I knew it; I drew my sleeve back and cut my wrist to draw blood.

I did the same for her wrist and placed our wrists together, allowing our blood to mix and for it to sink into her wound. I raised my bloody wrist to her mouth and she grabbed it like she knew what to do.

She began to suck my blood, the wound on her wrist healed in a matter of seconds leaving no scar. She kept sucking my blood and I didn't pull back, even when I knew she had enough.

After a few more sucks, she let go gently and began gulping down the contents of her mouth.

In that moment, I knew she would be okay but I still didn't know why I saved her so suddenly like that. Me, a vampire, Kindred of the night saving what should be considered an easy meal with no chance of penalty or getting caught.

"You alright?" I wasn't sure how this would affect, would she become a ghoul or a vampire? Knox said he only drank the blood, but out of instinct; I mixed our blood. Her heart was still beating, chances is she will be a ghoul.

I refuse to keep her like a pet, seeing Knox is so high on unlife blood he's a danger to himself and the Masquerade.

"You… Who… Who are you?" She asked as the colour returned to her face and she realized the pain was gone. "What… What did you do to me?" Now I began to feel guilty, by saving her life; I might have condemned her to a worse fate.

I looked down in shame. "I just wanted to help. I don't know… I just acted on impulse." I kept my explanation vague, the less she knew the better.

"But you did something." Her eyes flashed for a moment. "I-I-I kissed your wrist… I can feel something, something different, it wasn't there before." She noted the bloody kiss mark on my wrist.

"Look, forget about this… don't say anything. You'll be fine." I kneeled to look her in the eyes; I didn't have the heart to compel her to forget so I just asked as gently as could manage.

She leaned down, her exhaustion finally catching up and lack of pain helped her as well. Her eyes began to sag as I released her hand, for some reason it was difficult to let her hand go.

"I feel… like I know you from somewhere… I just need some rest…now." Her words were slow and drowsy but she closed her eyes and was sleeping gently.

I picked up a blanket and covered her for warmth; she's breathing and her heads uncovered so she won't be confused for a cadaver unlike the one the doctor is…

The doctor is still busy with a long dead patient and this girl nearly died, I need a word with him.

I walked into the room to find him and the nurse rocking on cabinet most passionately, patient's body just recently covered.

They stopped their humping in shock and horror at being caught in the act, LA is definitely not the City of Angels.

"People are suffering and dying. What are you two doing? Fucking on the job!" I raised my voice.

They were frozen so I had their undivided attention. "I was aware of your affair from the e-mails, but this is just pathetic." Panic grew in their eyes, if this got out; they will be fired and still have to deal with court about neglecting their duty as doctor and nurse.

"I'll keep quiet about this if you do me a favour." My offer gave their eyes hope, but cost is always the worry.

"What do you want?" The doctor asked as he pulled his scrubs pants up and the nurse cowered behind him.

"The girl you were going to let die, she'll live now, don't ask how. Take care of her till she can be discharged and there's a friend of mine I want treated, but it must be off the records." Considering what I'm holding over their heads, that's getting off easy.

"Fine, deal." The doctor sneered at the deal but wasn't one to look gift horse or vampire in the mouth if that's all I'm asking.

"Get a bed ready, I'll be back shortly." I left without another word.

I gave Mercurio the Morphine and immediately he was more at ease. Despite his objections, I hauled his ass to the hospital. I saw them move the girl when I dropped Mercurio off and made for the beach.

I found the parking lot and headed for the beach, the cops were chatting amongst themselves by the gate about a murder. One even had an interesting story that I wouldn't have believed last week, now I'd swear his telling the truth.

Down the stairs and through the tunnel; just like Knox said. The beach was surprisingly not empty for a cold night. A woman approached me, looked me dead in the eyes and spoke. "Up there, through the chain-link fence and up the steps are the men you are looking for."

Not breaking eye contact, she pointed toward the metal stairs. "How would you know that's who I'm looking for?" It was unsettling that she knew all that in detail as vague it was. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Like that she walked away.

I didn't have time to waste so I left it at that, I saw a wooden stake in the sand. Thinking to all those movies; I grabbed it just in case I need it.

I climbed the stairs and came to a house at the top, one shirtless guard out front. I approached slowly to not appear as a threat.

"Help ya?" The guy asked smugly, I could smell the speed on this guy from a mile away.

"Relax, I'm here to buy you-know from you-know-who." I played it cool; for now anyway.

"Okay, you can go in. If you really want to make my night go ahead and start some shit cuz I'd love that." The idiot was so jacked his looking for a fight, guess he never heard of no sampling the merchandise.

"Is that so?" I walked right up to him; he didn't notice the wooden stake slip out from my sleeve into my hand. The thug had this shit smile on his face and I needed to vent some pent up emotions.

"Okay then." I answered and before he could move a muscle, I rammed the stake up through his jaw and into his brain. His eyes just fell loose as I pulled the stake free and let him fall.

I walked around the house since houses like these have their own power boxes outside since their so far from any urban electricity source.

I was going at this smart.

I flipped the switch and heard them groan in annoyance.

The guard dog was going to be an issue so I hugged him, tightly until he was quiet.

The thug came to the switch not a minute later, blundering in the dark where I could see as if it were day. I crept up behind him and snapped his neck.

Going in smart means turning the lights out and making their last moments a nightmare.

I kicked the door off its hinges and leapt at the closest enemy putting the stake through his heart. The other heard it but couldn't see me so they shot randomly.

I dodged their sloppy shots like it was a game of Tag. They kept shooting until I was right in front of them and they had no more bullets. I beat them with my own two fists, breaking bones in a few places and dislocating joints. I left them screaming before I went to deal with their boss; who stupidly pulled a gun when he caught sight of me.

He didn't fire but I could see him shaking in fear as he tried to aim for something in the dark. I pulled a gun I got from one of those screaming in the next room and took aim. You'd think they'd know not to fire a gun while inside a meth lab.

He shot and missed; I shot and hit a vial of chemicals behind him. The chemist was now running out the house on fire to the nearest source of water. Must have forgotten there's a cliff between him and the water.

He screams stopped with a satisfying thud that only a Kindred's ears could hear.

The thugs wouldn't keep explosives in the lab so I searched the place and I found the device with a cigar box filled with money; must be Mercurio's.

Mercurio would probably in surgery or just out of it so I should wait till tomorrow night.

I made my way down to the beach; it's quiet and peaceful even with the four who are already here. I might as well pass the time till sunrise.

I stood next to the only one who was shirtless; seemed odd so it's worth it to ask.

"Nice night out?" I asked and he jumped away when he saw me.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to scare you." I tried to ease the situation.

"You ain't here to run us off?" He asked with an Australian accent in a nervous tone. I spotted his fangs as he spoke and I realized he too was Kindred.

"Why would I do that?" My question only seemed to confuse him further.

"Usually when one of you guys show up they tell us to get lost or do us in right then and there." He spoke in an uneasy tone.

"Why would Kindred hunt their own?" I asked; genuinely curious now.

"Hell if I or any of us know. They say were sick or Thin-Bloods is what they call us. The runts and the mistakes, but we're all equally screwed." He relaxed as he no longer saw me as a threat.

I guess even vampires still have prejudice for the weaker breeds of immortals. "I take it you don't have a clan?"

"Clan? It's always the same. We don't know what we are or what devil contract we signed." He was clearly upset at his situation, of all their situation and I feel for them.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to ease the tension.

"Call me E." We shook hands like we still walked among the living.

"Nice to meet some decent Kindred I can connect to." I offered a smile.

E smiled back. "Still got no clue what that means, mate."

"We're vampires, but we call ourselves Kindred. Surprising enough, I'm new at this myself." My words surprised E.

"You seem a bit well versed to it for a newbie." He laughed.

"It comes naturally to me somehow. Tell me, what happened to you." I decided to look into this Thin-Blood situation.

"God, it feels like years ago. Was about six months ago I came for the surf tourney. Every night during the finals; after the beach parties died out I'd hit this local dinner. That's where I met her." E looked back on the memory and spoke in a dreamy voice when he mentioned 'her'.

I smiled; I always enjoyed a good story. "Please, continue." I gestured while I crossed my arms to listen to E's tale.

"She had a natural beauty, not like the all the plastic dolls you find here in the sand. Her name was Lily, remember introducing meself, she always seemed grateful for my company. Few nights after our meeting, we went down to the beach alone…" E trailed off in regret.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"She tried to tell me what she was, but I didn't understand, instead she decided to show me. I was furious when I took it all in, cursed and left. Now I know how she felt, not knowing herself, now here I am; a mystery to meself." E face went sad at how he left Lily.

"Is Lily dead?" Stupid question I thought as the words left my mouth.

"Clinically, yes. But I have a feeling that she might still be out there or I'd have left by now. There's still so much I have left to say to her." I could hear the yearning for forgiveness and the throbs of love in his voice.

I looked to the others who were clearly Thin-Blood's as well; they gave off a distinctive scent and carried themselves with a livelier step. More like humans, so it's possible other Kindred fear their existence more than their presence, un-living proof that the vampire bloodlines grow weaker and spell out extinction for the species.

"You thought I was going to throw you guys out when you saw me, you seemed to have gone through the drill a few times already. Kindred give you trouble no matter where you go?" I wanted to be certain about the facts before setting off.

"Aye. Most only recently arrived, got chased from their hometowns by the Sabbath or something like that. Their good people and just as in the dark as me." My eyes narrowed when E mentioned those mindless hounds.

"The Sabbat, typical vampire movie monsters, steer clear of them, they nearly clipped me back Downtown. Their viscous, bloodthirsty and dense, but they're a definite threat to you guys and they don't take prisoners. So be careful, E." I gave my first-hand warning to the uninformed.

"Tell you what; I'll look in to this Thin-Blood situation for you. Maybe I can pick up Lily's trail and find out what happened." E's eyes lit up with hope.

"Well I wish you luck. Only reason we're still here cuz we haven't been chased off yet." E shook my hand and told me about his bunch before I was off.

The woman who spoke to me before I went up to the beach house; names Rosa, she can see the future. I'm inclined to believe it since she nailed my path without even knowing a thing about me.

E mentioned the Surfside Diner, best start there.

I made my way to Second Street; passed the nightclub called The Asylum to the diner.

Old crone by the register looks as friendly as the nightclub seems safe for children.

Asked if she'd seen anyone fitting Lily's description with E and she replied: "About four dozen. You gonna order anything?" Polite as I could manage with my waning patience, I asked if she ever heard about Thin-Bloods.

Finally got somewhere with the woman, said she remembered seeing Lily and that she left her purse behind. She gave me Lily's thing because she thought I knew Lily, might as well return them if I can.

No money, no ID and no license, just a picture of Lily dated August third along with a bail bond receipt for a Rolf Toten. Better check out the bail bond place, see if they have any records related to this Rolf.

I walked into Bail Bonds, the only guy there was too busy with a call to notice me access the computer and pull up Toten's file. Got arrested when his Visa expired, only reason Lily had the receipt is because she bailed him out. The only other thing on his file was his car license plate number; car wasn't picked up after he got out by the looks of it.

I found the guy's car, called it the Red Thunderbird, but I know a 1965 Mustang when I see one. Trunk was unlocked, found a diary.

The diary belongs or belonged to Lily. Inside was a detailed description of how Lily met this Rolf Toten, Kindred from Europe. Bastard abandoned Lily after she bailed him out because his clan wouldn't accept her because she was a Thin-Blood. Then she met E, she genuinely cared for E; more than Rolf. Like E already told me; things went downhill after she turned him. She was hungry but refused to feed, she was desperate, planned to steal from the blood bank.

The blood bank was in the hospital, Kindred must have people inside to provide us with subtle nourishments. If that was the case; they would guard it like a gold bank, the last place Lily should try to break into.

It was early morning; sunrise was three hours away so I need to hurry. I arrived at the hospital, I headed upstairs to deal with the security systems, don't want the humans to pick up my trail. I convinced the guard that I was technical assist. I deleted the security cam files and messed around with the coding to make it look like a virus passed by.

They had some tight security on the controlled substances room. I found a blood pack, but it wasn't human blood and definitely not vampire blood, whatever it was; I should take it in case it could spell trouble for Kindred in human hands.

I headed down to the blood bank; the manager was a real creep. I got the same feeling of uneasiness when I spoke to Knox; that tickle of mania in the mind of a human who knows about vampires spells 'ghoul'.

Most ghouls seem to be junkies for the blood; Mercurio is the only exception thus far and I hope that girl I saved doesn't fall to this either.

The creep not only stonewalled me; the fucker began to ignore me. If I got my hands on him, I'd rip him a new one! That would likely put me in trouble with the 'Queen Bitch' who is his sire and a rather nasty one by the way he speaks of her.

Well; time to drop the pleasantries and use my skills.

The blood bank had a back door, lock was a bit tricky; nothing a boost from my blood can't fix.

I snuck into the blood bank, searching all the rooms I found another clinic employee. I used quite a bit of blood and I haven't fed in a while, back turned toward me and I won't waste that moment of weakness.

Just like in that alley; behind the theatre I stalked my prey from behind and dined on his medical degree blood. Jack was right, the quality overruled quantity any day.

I didn't take more than I pint before I was satisfied and released him, like Jack said, I can't kill them or risk my humanity and I'm rather fond that thank you.

I left the human in a dazed state.

Found a computer, hacked a passcode for one of the freezers. Blood bank freezers don't have security locks like that, must be something hidden in one of the freezers. I grabbed a few blood packs from the racks in the freezers. I knocked boxes aside looking for some kind of dial.

Finally found it, small little thing is easy to miss. The passcode unlocked a secrete door in the locker, the switch behind the door open another door to another room.

What I found made me sick.

There were these chairs with these claw like arms that had needles, there was only one chair filled.

It was Lily! I recognised her from the picture I found.

I checked to see if she was 'alive', the moment I touched her she jerked awake and tried to bite my fingers off.

She was blood starved…

The bastards have been draining her for their product demand!

I reached into my coat and pulled out a blood pack which I picked up in the freezer. Lily's eyes zeroed in on the crimson delicacy which was; if I'm reading right, Elder Blood.

She began mumbling incoherently and fight to get out the chair even harder, whatever these things were made of was tough if they could hold her down in this state.

I held the pack out like an offering and she bit in to the pack and began to suck its contents.

"What in god's name?!" The door opened behind me to reveal the employee I snacked on earlier. His eyes filled with fear as Lily looked at him with cruel and unforgiving eyes.

Neither Lily nor I needed this right now and I don't feel like making too many enemies just yet. I called upon the power lurking in my Kindred blood; each clan had their own; called them Disciplines.

Again; I find words flying into my head from nowhere. My clan has mental equity based abilities, aiming my hand charged with a Mindwipe spell.

I reached into the humans mind and pulled the delicate strings of his memories till there was no evidence of me or Lily and the icing on the cake.

"Sleep." I simply commanded and the man fell backward and began breathing deeply, clear evidence that he was in a deep sleep.

I turned back to Lily who had long since finished the blood pack and was looking much more alive; as alive as a vampire could.

When our eyes met; I saw that she had reclaimed her bearing and I quickly undid the bindings. Helping her out the chair till she could stand by herself.

"Thank you for helping me, but who are you?" Lily was cautious seeing where she's been these last few months, her paranoia was understandable.

"I'm a friend, I heard about you from E." Lily's eyes lit up when I mentioned E.

"E? You know E? How do you know E?" Lily was desperate for information about her fellow Kindred.

"He asked me to find out more about Thin-Bloods, I followed your trail till I found you." When she heard 'Thin-Bloods'; her eyes fell in shame.

"I tried to tell E about his condition, but he was so furious for what I made him, he wouldn't listen to me. From what I've been told, a Thin-Blood is a vampire whose blood is weaker than most." Lily explained, I'd guessed that much so far. I stayed silent so she knew I was listening.

"Rolf, my sire, told me that most vampires consider Thin-Bloods a bad omen and want them destroyed. Rolf wasn't a Thin-Blood and I am. I don't know why. Rolf abandoned me; his group wouldn't accept me, called me a… liability." Lily's spirit seemed broken as she spoke the last part.

"I did the same thing with E, but I didn't want to leave E, he forced me out of his life. I… I should go, m… maybe out of the city." Lily looked down and began to whimper. I felt for her and all Thin-Bloods, I too had no sire, well not constantly present and I've always been alone.

I took a step forward and put a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder, she looked up.

"Maybe you should go down to the beach, there's a bunch of Thin-Bloods who are more clueless then you and I; who could use some assistance… And there's someone there who would like to see you again very much." Lily's eyes widened at the hope I was offering her, not believing her ears.

"E… doesn't hate me anymore?" Her voice was desperate for my words to be true.

"No. In fact, he has a lot of things to say, E's been waiting for you all this time." I gave her the truth she so desperately wanted and deserved at this point.

Standing straight and eyes glowing with renewed hope, Lily smiled at me. "I'll go see him, thank you." Lily took off.

While letting myself out; the ghoul manager or Vandal had some choice words that he forgot really quickly with this whole incident.

I made my way back to the beach and watched E and Lily reunite. It was sweet, vampires in love. I gave them some privacy before approaching E and Lily still in each other's arms.

"How's it going, you two?" I asked with a smile at their affectionate display.

"This life's been hard on both of us. But E forgives me." Lily leaned closer and rested an arm on E's bare chest.

"You brought my Lily back. I don't know why you helped us, but… your bloods worth bottlin'. I'll never let her go again. Thank you." E wrapped his arms around Lily to embrace her deeper.

"You're welcome, E. Keep her safe." I replied to the smiling couple when Lily looked up to me.

"We're leaving soon. I have some family with a place out in the middle of nowhere in Oregon. It should be okay for us to stay out there. As long as we're together." Knowing they're going somewhere safer is relieving, and then I remembered I still had Lily's stuff.

"You'll probably want this back." I handed her purse back with all her valuables. "Thank you."

"Keep your love alive. Goodbye." I bid them farewell. I don't know why but I felt so fulfilled, for a second I swear my blood warmed for a second and I felt slightly… different somehow.

Sun will be rising soon…

I stopped when I heard the distinct sound of claws on stone.

I turned to the pier and toward the cliff overlooking the pier and I saw…

"A wolf?"

_**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_I just had to include E and Lily. That part in the hospital with the doctor and nurse was payback and anger for standing around doing nothing while innocent people died while you're trying to trying to get a man with a bullet in his head; that's clearly dead to respond. Don't worry, Heather Will Return. Next chapter; I will be tackling one of my favourite places in the game and meeting the most 'interesting' people in Santa Monica._

_Till next time… Fare Thee Well._


	4. Peace and Punishment

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to my friend whose feeling very down with the stress of life, may this chapter put a smile back on his optimistic face.**_

_No new comments but that doesn't matter, I see people like my story as few as it is. Enough glum attitude and let's get down to business. Just for those of you wandering, the art is from Tumblr by the artist X-Nibiru, not sure if they made it but it's a nice picture and actually inspired the appearance for Draco. The default male Ventrue is dirty blonde and almost green in complexion. The clothes Draco wears is based from the image and Ventrue Heavy Leather Armor. Other than that, Draco's got dark long hair tied into a ponytail and is the classic vampire handsome. You can fill in the blanks, chiselled marble features and all._

**I Don't Own Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines.**

_**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**_

_**Chapter 3: Peace and Punishment**_

**Draco POV**

I stared off at the wolf on the cliff, seemed like he was watching us. Wolves aren't native to these parts let alone so deep in a human populated area near a beach.

The wolf howled and took off, but I wasn't done with whatever it was…

Like at the chop shop; my vision zoned in on the spot the wolf stood not a moment ago and like the wind was best friend, I moved without moving and landed on the spot I was focusing on.

I felt off balance but I steadied myself quickly and looked around from my new vantage point.

No sign of the wolf, not a paw print or tuff of fur…

My standards for strange are very different compared to when I was human and I was still getting used to it, this could be normal for all I know.

I looked down to the beach to find E, Lily and the rest of their bunch heading back to town. Sun's rising; so I better head back to my Haven.

What better time to experiment with this instant motion ability…

I focused to the parking lot roof and in an instant I was upon the spot I wanted to be.

Being a creature of the night must come with the ability to move to any spot within my range of sight, useful for a quick escape and moving unnoticed.

I 'Jumped' back through town on the roofs of the buildings back to my Haven.

No mail in my post, newspaper talks about some horrible murder on the pier; man ripped to pieces, must be what the cops were talking about. I walked into my apartment to find it just as horrible as I left it.

I put the blood packs I got from the blood bank in the fridge and took a Blue Blood pack as dinner or breakfast. I checked my emails, nothing special; just stupid ads only morons would buy into.

I checked my coat to find all the guns, bullets and a knife I picked up this night alone, low on cash so I should I find a place to sell this stuff. Preferably a place that ain't picky on the origins of the merchandise.

I checked the time on my laptop to find it was morning already, suns up and even though I'm dead or undead, I feel tired. It must be a nocturnal thing.

So I decided to call it a day and retire.

Laying on the uncomfortable mattress and trying rest, I crossed my arms behind my head for support seeing as the bed lacked any pillows, sheets, etc.

I finally found rest. Unlike before, I was not greeted by a vision of my proclaimed sire, Lilith; instead I was greeted with vivid memory dreams of all I had accomplished so far.

From how I helped that begging man, to showing restraint and compassion for Mercurio. How I blackmailed the sinful doctor and nurse and the beach house massacre. Then to the finale of me helping the Thin-Bloods, saving Lily and reuniting her with E.

All my recent accomplishments were noteworthy; considering my circumstances.

Then my mind turned to the girl I saved and maybe even damned by saving her. For some reason that is lost to me; I couldn't shake the image of her face out of my head. Something about her eyes spoke to me and I don't know what.

I can only hope that she finds peace in this life after being given a second chance at life. What I currently have is not a second chance but a twisted turn of fate or destiny; I don't know. My undeath is no reprieve but it's given me a chance to do something with the aimless life I had prior.

I lost track of my swarming thoughts and I actually believe I fell asleep.

When I awoke from my slumber, I yawned out of habit and stretched. I checked the time, it was 9 PM.

Damn! I overslept!

I've got work to do!

I sprung out of bed and flew out the front door of the apartment complex.

I ran to the hospital and passed reception. Visiting hours were long since over, but Mercurio was unofficially here so unofficial visits were authorized and the nurse didn't look all too keen at seeing my face again. Considering I had the both nurse and doctor under my thumb; I could come and go as I pleased.

I found Mercurio by his scent, his scent was much stronger than last time; meaning he was doing much better.

I walked into his room with the grace of a phantom while he looked out the window; maybe counting his lucky stars.

He spun around when the door shut behind me and he almost jumped out of the bed when he saw me.

"What the hell!?... Jesus kid…" He calmed down when he realised it was only me and not some other Kindred looking for him.

"Sorry I'm late, overslept." I informed my associate.

"Can it kill you to knock next time?" Mercurio asked trying to calm his racing heart.

"Knowing you would probably load your gun and be ready to shoot at the slightest sneeze?" I questioned the jumpy ghoul with a raised brow.

"Point taken." Mercurio laid back into sitting position in the hospital bed.

"If you're worried about anyone finding out, relax. Officially, you are not here, completely off the books and the only people who know will keep their traps shut, I assure." Mercurio nodded at the explanation.

"Saw the news, someone went and wasted those shits' at the beach house. Your handiwork, I assume. Means you got the Astrolite?" I nodded and threw Mercurio his money.

"And I think that belongs to you." Mercurio grabbed the stack and counted it.

"It's all here. Thanks, kid. You're a real lifesaver in more ways than one and a vamp to boot." I smiled at the complement.

"So, what's the story with this Astrolite?" Down to business and the reason I came to Santa Monica in the first place.

"Stuffs twice as powerful as TNT. Instant demolition. Be on the other side of the world when you press the detonator. You need to make a warehouse; of Sabbat interest, disappear." Mercurio certainly has a way with words.

"How do I find this place?" Need to know the location before I can take it off the map.

"Well, there's a guy called Tung, Bertram Tung. Bit of a legend in these parts, one of o' types. If there's anyone who can get you in, it's him. But Tung's hiding out." Mercurio explained to me as the job just got more complicated.

"Why's he hiding?"

"Tung's laying low cuz of Therese, Therese Voerman, you know her?" I shook my head, definitely haven't heard that name, but taking from his tone, she's important.

"Anyway, word is they've been feuding, I don't know the details but it must have gotten ugly. My guess is, Tung thinks his gonna get whacked, so he went underground till Therese calls it off." Just lovely, on top of having to put a warehouse into orbit, now I have to stop a feud between two Kindred. Things could get messy.

"Where can I find her?" I sighed.

"She and her sister, Jeanette, they run The Asylum. Frequent hotspot for freaky customers so I try not to do business there." Here I was hoping to avoid that joint.

"What can you tell me about her?" I needed to know what I was dealing with.

"She's THE woman around here. Power player. Good looking for a dead chick, but, uh, personality like stone." A cold and calculating businesswoman, the Kindred authority in Santa Monica by the sound of it, this will be tough but I've dealt with corporate types before.

"What about the sister?" If their literal sisters, chances are their both Kindred and share power so I might as well know about this Jeanette too.

Mercurio's eyes shifted to the topic. "Therese I don't like, but I can respect her. Jeanette's different. Most likely, like you but she's… a little loose upstairs. And I've heard rumours…" By the way he describes her, the sisters are polar opposites.

"Rumours?" I asked the question of the possible details.

"Jeanette's got a body built for bedrooms. And I got close acquaintances swear they've conquered that territory. I asked the main man, he says you types can't or don't do that kind of 'thing'. Whatever she is, she's a wild girl." Great, so I have to deal with a stone cold executive and her 'wild child' sister.

"What about Tung?"

"Don't know him myself, but I'd like to meet him. He probably knows more about this city then me. He's a crafty, smart guy and I haven't heard anything bad about him." I nodded at the information.

"Before I go, know anywhere I can buy or sell guns?" Need to get rid of the extra weight in my coat.

"You'll want Trip. Runs a pawnshop down the street but his very jumpy about those transactions. Might need a peace offering if you want good prices. I hear his into this stuff that makes you trip." I nodded; being in the hospital helps me with that.

"Thanks a lot, get better Mercurio." I patted his shoulder and was on my way.

**Normal POV**

Draco made his way upstairs to the prescriptions room; he picked the medicine safe with a little blood boost. Hospitals take their medicine seriously when it comes to keeping them away from patients.

"Hmm, masculine performance enhancers… this should give Trip something to walk funny about." Draco grabbed the box medicine and left, but not before covering his tracks with the cameras… again.

Draco checked the other medicine on the way down stair.

"Ortho Tri-Cyclen. Failure to take… could result in eighteen years of responsibility… Hahaha." Draco chuckled to himself.

The stairs were off limits to patients or anyone without a key, so Draco wasn't looking when he suddenly bumped into.

Taking a step back in surprise, Draco looked to see he walked into a young; brunette woman.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He paid the stranger no mind after he apologized and carried on down the stairs.

If he had turned back to meet her eyes, he would have met a very unfriendly glare staring where he once stood.

Draco left the hospital and went straight to Trip's pawnshop.

"H-hi, can I help y-you." The man's stuttering and dilated pupils told Draco all he already knew.

Draco gave Trip a knowing smile. "I need to get rid of some extra weight and I hear you're the man to help with that." Trip's hazy eyes began to panic.

"Relax, Mercurio sent me and I brought you this to sweeten the deal." Draco pulled out the box of medication and handed it to Trip through the small box window.

"Thanks a lot, man! Now how can I help you?" Trip's tone changed when he saw the contents of the box and was all too happy to help.

Draco sold almost all the guns, kept one in case he needed it and he kept a one of the knives. He bought bullets for the gun but left disappointed when Trip didn't stock any other guns except a shotgun.

Draco walked down the alley toward Second Street, time he met the big boss around these parts.

'_Shotguns are too noisy and attract too much attention. I'm going to need more fire power if I'm going to survive the Sabbat next time. Maybe Fat Larry will have something when I get back to Downtown…'_ Draco thought to himself, but was pulled from his thought when he was pulled from around the corner and slammed into the cement wall behind him.

"Where is it?!" Draco was surprised for two reasons.

One, he was being held against the wall and his feet couldn't touch the ground.

Two, he was being held and threateningly questioned by a woman.

In the dark alley he met the fierce eyes of the woman he walked into at the hospital.

The woman had both of his hands pinned above his head. She tightened her grip when he took too long to reply.

"Answer me! Where is it?!" Her voice rumbled with a growl and her eyes began to glow yellow.

'_Okay, this is new. She's got a heartbeat so she's no vampire…'_

"Sorry, you're going to have be more specific." This only aggravated her. She held both hands with one hand and lowered the other one. The nails of the freehand grew into giant claws.

"Don't play stupid, vampire. You stole the werewolf blood from the hospital, hand it over and your final death will be quick." The woman moved her claws over his midsection, ready to gut him.

Draco's eyes went wide as he realized he was being held up by a werewolf. Putting the pieces together he could only assume the blood from the hospital was hers.

"Yes, I stole the blood but I didn't know what it was. You don't need to kill me; I'll give you the blood pack. I meant no harm." The fledgling tried to reason with the temperamental werewolf.

"Save your lies! You'd use my blood to find a weakness in our blood. You un-living bastards are an affront to nature; you drain innocents to sustain your unnatural lives. I'm protecting the world by ending you. Right now!" The woman screamed and drew her claws back, ready to strike.

Draco's eye's widened.

He quickly pulled his right hand free and caught her hand; he held it firmly but not to inflict pain.

The supernatural woman stared in shock at the realization.

"You could've broken out at any time, you could've attacked me. Why didn't you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't kill the innocent; I especially won't strike a woman who's only trying to protect her child." Draco's voice was calm but his words drained the colour from the woman's face.

"I can hear the heartbeat, it's small but it's strong." Draco held eye contact to show he was being honest.

"My names Draco, may I ask yours?" Draco tried to ease the situation.

The young woman took a few breaths before answering.

"Celia."

Smiling at her response, Draco released her clawed hand and took her hand in his and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said the Kindred as he was suspended and pinned against the wall as he shook hands with a werewolf.

_**At Draco's Haven**_

The door open and Draco walked in, Celia stood in the hallway awkwardly.

"Come inside, sorry my accommodations aren't the best. The guys who sent me to Santa Monica gave it to me, but the bastards wouldn't get me a decent place." Draco complained.

Celia entered the Kindred's Haven; she looked around like a lost child.

Draco opened the fridge and shuffled around looking for the blood pack. "If you don't mind me asking, how did they get a blood sample?"

Celia contemplated whether to tell him or not. "I went to confirm a pregnancy test, they wanted to run blood tests, and I let them take some blood not to arouse suspicion. I intended to break in and steal it back before they tested the blood." Celia explained in a nervous tone.

"And when you ran into me at the hospital, you figured that I stole it. Who else would steal werewolf blood?" Draco finished the thought, Celia nodded in response.

"Here you go." Draco held the blood pack towards her. She eyed it still not believing her eyes; a vampire was actually helping her.

She tentatively grabbed the pack; she could smell that it was her blood. "I-I'm s-sorry for attacking you." Celia couldn't look him in the eyes.

Draco looked at her with understanding eyes. "Don't mention it, you acted on instinct. I know from my short tenure as Kindred, that those instincts can save your life." Draco leaned against the wall; he didn't want to invade her space as she was still coming to terms that he wasn't trying anything.

The 'ding' sound that came from the laptop told Draco that he had mail.

"I honestly didn't know anything about werewolves or that there was bad blood between us. I haven't been Kindred for four days now." Draco shared as he sat down to check who messaged him.

"Really?! Now I'm really sorry! If I'd known you were new…" Celia gasped in shock at discovering that the Kindred she nearly gutted was newly minted. She stopped when she realized she would not have known what to do even if she knew.

"You probably would have killed me without doing or saying anything to be merciful; you didn't know my intentions and most likely would not have taken the chance of me living." Draco hypothesized.

"It's just… Vampires used to kill Lupine cubs to control the population… we instinctively hate cities and technology… but I don't have that so I'm able to get things we normally couldn't but I need to be twice as careful since I walk around alone…" Celia explained feeling horrible for trying to kill the kind man before her just because he was a vampire; though he didn't act anything like the ones she had heard of.

"LaCroix…" Draco's growl caught the Lupine's attention.

"Who's that?" Celia asked but she could swear she heard the name before.

"The bastard, he's the Kindred in charge of LA at the moment, had my sire killed for not asking permission to create me. He knows about the blood…" Celia's blood ran cold.

She took a step back like Draco was a lion ready to pounce. Vampires obey elder vampires obediently, despite what they want. Now Celia was worried Draco may just turn on her despite his nature.

Draco saw her reaction and bore no expression on his face.

He turned back to the laptop and began typing away, after a minute he clicked send and stood up.

"That's done. This should shake them off your scent." Draco said simply.

"What…?" Celia didn't know what was going on.

"I just reported to LaCroix, that the blood was human blood with a high concentration of wolf blood. Some guy injected himself; trying to turn himself into a werewolf. Hospital needed to give him a blood transfusion but they took blood to test for any disease that might have been in the blood." Celia was dumbstruck.

Before Draco could react, he was tackled with a hug by the young Lupine. He could make out sobs as she clung to him. "T-t-Tha-Thank y-you!" Celia screamed in teary joy.

Draco returned the hug with a smile. "I'm Kindred but I'm not going to become a monster that disregards life. My mother married a monster like that and he broke her heart." Draco tried to calm the pregnant woman; stress wasn't good for the unborn child.

"Is it safe to assume we can be friends?" Draco's question was casual but it held the weight of centuries of conflict between the two supernatural species.

Celia raised her head, eyes still puffy and red. She smiled and gave Draco a cheerful nod.

_**Later at The Asylum**_

Draco parted ways with Celia after exchanging numbers so she could call him if she needed to reach him.

The Asylum was wild; the dance floor was lit up and packed like the liquor store and party Saturday.

Then before anything could be said and done, Draco was approached but a woman dressed like a sexy high school girl with Goth/circus makeup. Leather boots with white thigh high stockings, the tiny skirt barely did its job; you could make out G-string straps at the edges. Shirt sleeves rolled up to the shoulders almost, not buttoned but tied into a knot so her cleavage and bra was on clear display.

Nothing short of vexingly sexy, the red leather chocker made that clear. Her face was powdered white with messy mascara that made it seem she was crying, she wore crimson lipstick to complement draw attention to her lips and you could spy her fangs through her smile. Blonde hair pulled into pigtails completed the appearance of the wild child persona.

"What do we have here? Another young plaything straight out of life and into my club?" The woman leaned into Draco and inhaled as if trying to breathe him in.

"Hmm… You smell new." The blonde moaned.

Draco composed himself, he was unsure how to approach this situation but he had to remain calm.

"I'm not frightening you, am I, duckling?" The woman asked with a purred with a smug grin.

Her heterochromia eyes bore into Draco's undead soul. Icy blue and lively green pierced the darkness of the club.

"Frightening isn't the word I'd use, your beauty proceeds your reputation, Jeannette Voerman." Draco decided two could play at this game, so he appealed to her desire for attention.

"Oh, I can tell you and I are going to get along, just like fire hoses." Jeanette laughed.

"As intriguing as that sounds, I am afraid I need to decline. I am here on business for the Camarilla and I need to meet your sister about the feud with Tung." Draco whispered and Jeanette's mood shifted like the wild wind. She looked upset and ready to kill or cry, maybe both.

"Look, I'll be honest. You are a very attractive girl and you seem fun at any party, but I'm not into flings. My dad screwed around and didn't bother to hide it from mom; I'd rather not embrace that nature." Jeanette's eyes shifted again, this time with a glint of understanding.

"Tell you what, if I can talk my sister into hearing you out, you owe me a favour, sound fair?" Jeanette offered while swaying her hips.

"More than fair; thanks Jeanette." Draco thanked the Kindred.

"I'll try to talk some sense into my sister, could take a while. Make yourself comfortable, the bartender will let you know when you can come up." Jeanette left, leaving a trail of lustful stares in her wake.

_**One Hour Later**_

Draco ran into Knox and found out that he was Tung's ghoul. Helped the guy out with issue involving an Asian vampire. Tracked Knox's stalker from a cadaver at the morgue and found him in Foxy Boxes, kinky name but nothing of the sort.

The vampire was kind enough to bow to Draco before trying to take his head off. The Vampire had been spying on Knox and reporting back to someone about him and the Kindred in Santa Monica.

It seems like there's someone else trying to make a play for LA. The vampire was arrogant, thought us Kindred weak compared to his strain of vampire. Fast Kung-Fu moves, a crossbow, and a lot of jumping was not that impressive to the young Kindred when he let his instincts guide his claws to the heart of 'hidden tiger'.

Got a crossbow and lovely katana, should be affective on other Kindred.

"Yo, chief. Jeanette just called, said you can head on up." The bartender informed Draco, just as he finished speaking to Knox.

Draco's elevator ride was short but before he opened the door; he heard muffled voices.

"Your city? Last time I checked it was called 'Santa Monica', not 'Stuck-Up Bitch'." Sounded like Jeanette was speaking her mind.

"So vulgar! I can't even look at you sometimes, you Jezebel!" The second voice was similar but the tone was cold and unforgiving.

They exchanged heated words until Jeanette slammed a door.

Draco opened the door and was greeted by a woman who shared a lot of Jeanette's appearance but she looked like modern day professional accountant.

"Please, come in. I do apologize for my sister's crassness if it made you uncomfortable. Her nature is a necessary evil in the club business." Therese welcomed Draco but he saw what Mercurio meant when he said a 'personality like stone'.

"Where is she?" Draco questioned the lack of her presence.

"She locked herself in the bathroom. I was the family favourite and I am the successful one, you may have noticed she's jealously starved of attention." She gloated; her words were cruel and harsh.

"I need Tung; can you please call the feud off?" Draco asked nicely.

"Tung's exile is self-imposed. Since you asked nicely, I'll consider calling the feud off, if you can help me with a problem I've been having." Therese smiled; the deal broker has arrived.

"What can I help you with?" Draco sighed.

"A spirit has been haunting a property I'm looking to invest in. It's been hindering construction and making the business a nightmare. I need to excise it, but rumour has it that I'll need a personal item of the spirit to do that. I don't put much stock into rumors but it's my last option. This key will unlock the gate, only way to get there at this time is though the sewers." Therese handed the young Kindred the key.

"Go to the Ocean House hotel, find an item of the spirit's and bring it back." She made it sound simple, which means it won't be so simple.

_**Ocean House Hotel**_

**Draco POV**

I made my way through the sewers and made it to the hotel. It looks like it's been abandoned for decades.

Construction keeps property keys on site so I decided to check the container office.

I grabbed the key and was one step closer to my goal.

_BAMMM!_

Suddenly the entire room shook violently and threw me off balance from the shock.

I regained my footing and came outside to find that the miniature bulldozer had rammed the container with me in it.

No keys in the ignition but the engine was still running, no scents anywhere so this isn't a human prank.

I approached the hotel, when I reached for the door; a porch light bulb blew out.

I narrowed my eyes at the clear warning signs I was getting.

The bulldozer and now the light, but I have a job to do.

I entered the reception area and I immediately felt uneasy. The place was old and in disrepair.

_CRAACKKK!_

A flash of lightning lit up the area through windows, the thunder shook the ground and my ears.

In one of the flashes I saw a man standing a few paces away, staring at me.

On instinct, I grabbed my gun and fired a shot the man.

In another flash the man was gone and I had hit nothing but the wall.

I approached the spot I saw the man. There was no scent and no foot prints in the dusty carpet. Its official, I'm dealing with a ghost. I checked the pictures on the wall, I tried to see closer that I almost didn't notice the frames begin to shake.

_RATTLE…_

I stepped back and then the frames flew at me and struck me hard in various places, most aimed for my head.

I stepped back at what just happened; whatever it was didn't like visitors.

_SWIFF…_

A rolling sound caught my attention; I looked to my right to see a steel drum roll forward.

Strange, I could have sworn it was standing up… now I'm forgetting this place is haunted.

I walked down the right path and found that all doors were boarded shut. I made my way back to the reception area and decided to look into the left side of hallway.

_Scream…_

Then I heard panicked gasping and screaming; I turned to see a woman in a white dress running for her life. I took off to run after her…

_CRASH!_

But stopped short when I heard something crash just behind my heels. I turned to find the chandelier had fallen and nearly booked me. I breathed a sigh of relief until I remembered the woman I saw.

I turned around to find there to be no trace of her. The room she ran to was locked tight and the path she ran from means she ran out of thin air.

There was more than one ghost here. I looked back to the chandelier, and it looks like one is stepping up his game.

I walked back to the reception desk to check for keys and found none.

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_

When I heard the bell ring I quickly docked in time to dodge the bell and see it smash itself to pieces on against the wall.

I checked the central reception for anything, only an old newspaper dated 1958.

Newspaper reads: 'Grand Opening! Santa Monica Celebrates The New Ocean House Hotel.'

_RATTLE…_

A rattling sound grabs my attention and I notice the vases around me begin to shake.

One flies for my head but I draw my katana to smash the vase before its meet me, I dodged the next one and smashed the rest. The room was quite for a moment, and then I heard the chime of a grandfather clock from upstairs. The path was clear.

_Creak…creak…creak._

I climbed the creaking stairs toward the second floor…

_Creak… SNAP! SMASH!_

One step gave way and I found myself falling through the floor into the abyss.

I landed on hard ground in a dark and damp room, must be the basement. I looked up to find hole I fell through. Jesus, this place is giving me the creeps.

I checked around the corner where I landed to find an elevator, of course it didn't work, no power.

I checked back where I landed and saw a path forward…

_Gasp Huff Gasp!_

Again, I heard the panicked running gasps of a woman…

_Screams!_

She ran across the passage in front of me and sounded like she continued to run.

I ran after and turned the corner to find she had vanished again…

Feels like she's leading me to something…

I follow the path I saw her run and found a lit room filled with paint cans and handheld radio playing music.

_Pop!_

The light bulb blew!

_Slam!_

The door slammed shut behind me!

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Approaching footsteps from every direction!

_BANGING!_

Sounded like someone was trying to kick a door down with a hammer!

My senses were so overloaded by all the sounds and movements I couldn't keep up.

_Humm, Hummmm, HUMMMM!_

I spun around to see the paint cans begin to levitate, glowing blue and shaking violently to the humming…

The cans shot at me, I raised my arm to defend myself but it prove to be in vain as the cans knocked me back harder and harder.

I could feel hatred in every strike, powerful negative emotions was fuelling these paranormal attacks.

When it finally stopped; it felt like someone had used me for baseball pitching target practice.

I looked to the far wall and saw cracks and a missing brick; I could make out faint light behind the brick wall which meant there was another room behind the wall.

I tried the door I entered through but it was jammed shut.

Damn it!

I quickly kicked through the damaged wall; into the next room.

Another storage room with another door and…

Another old newspaper article…

This one's title made my blood freeze over.

'Hotel Hell! Child's Severed Head Found in Hotel Laundry Room!'

This place just got a lot creepier…

Something terrible happened in this hotel, that much was clear now and I'm going to find out what.

Whatever happened here is probably why this place is haunted, if I find out what happened; I can find the item that holds the curse that binds the ghosts here.

_Creak…_

As if answering my thoughts, the door creaked open. Someone or something was leading my path.

I exited the room and found myself where I landed when the stairs gave away. Maybe I should check where the ghost ran from…

_Thuds…_

The sound was constant and I followed the sound, till I found another room and my stomach sank.

It was the laundry room…

Where I stood now matched where the photo from the newspaper was taken from.

I felt like I was walking into the past…

I felt compelled to touch one of the washing machines; in an instant I felt a literal flash from the past.

I felt the fear from that moment, fear and pain… and…

_Scream_

I heard the scream of a small child, of a small boy from the lingering memory.

I felt his fear for his life, but the pain was that of …heartbreak?

I felt a shiver run down my spine. This is odd since I'm dead, I shouldn't get cold chills anymore.

_Creak_

I turned to see the door of the center washing machine open like the door from the room with the newspaper.

I slowly stepped closer to the washing machine; I felt a slight terror to see what it holds.

The child's head? Another memory? Or worse?

I opened the door and reached inside.

I felt something small with jagged teeth; I grabbed the item to reveal a key with the tag labelled: Boiler Room.

Now I'm convinced a ghost or more than one are trying to help me, the victims who were killed here?

_Gasp Huff Gasp!_

Yet again I heard the voice of the woman I saw in reception and who lead me to the newspaper. I turned to catch a glance of her running by the other door of the laundry room, down a different passage.

I followed her.

I didn't catch her; not that I expected to catch her anymore, she's been leading my way, helping me. And she led me straight to the boiler room. Only the emergency lights shone, but my night vision allowed me to make my way through the dark bowls of the hotels basement.

I followed the stairs down to the boiler room, as expected; I found massive boilers…

_Ha ha ah hmmm…_

I looked passed the boiler through the smaller pipes and saw a man, the same man I saw at reception.

Despite my night vision, I couldn't make out any of his features; it's like his face was blank. All I could make out was a cruel smile that dripped with madness.

He wore a Fedora hat with the wifebeater shirt, but what stuck out was the fire axe he held with both hands. The shirt he wore, his hands and the axe were sprayed with what looked like blood.

The figure took slow steps in my direction, too late to hide…

He turned to walk around the boiler in his path to me and readied my sword to meet him halfway…

I heard his breathing just around the boiler…

I sprung around the boiler and swung my katana at my target and cut through some pipes connected to the boilers around me.

But he wasn't there…?

Another damn ghost!

I felt a warm draft by my ear and I swung around while swinging my sword in a similar fashion to strike… nothing… Again!

_Hahaha HAHAHA!_

I heard that laugh again, but it sounded like it was right in front of me.

Then all was quiet.

I kept my katana ready for anything else he wanted to throw at me.

It's clear his the spirit that's been hindering me all the time I've been here…and…

The blood and the fire axe, it's possible if not confirmed at this point that he killed the child.

What else can take a humans head off?

I passed the boilers through the snake maze they created with their positioning. I came to the end of the room to find a chain-link fence cage with a gate.

Against the wall in the cage was electrical fusebox! I can turn the power on and possibly get the elevator working; it's worth a try if the spirit led me here.

I flipped all the major switches, the lights and elevator for now, no need to overload the old electrical grid.

And as if Edison himself said it, the lights in the room lit up and I heard some machines powering up with it.

_RUMBLE_

The ground beneath my very feet began to shake and the noise grew louder!

The boilers began to shake and I could see steam escaping though the bolts…

The metal began to crack under the pressure and I ran!

As I ran as fast as I could around the winding path through the steam bombs, the bolts began to shoot from the boilers like bullets and fill me with holes.

The pain was worse than any gunshot I've felt thus far, the bolts were basically fat finger sized bullets being shot from pressurized cannons.

I saw the door passed the last boiler, not wanting to pass another volley of bolt bullets, I 'Arced' through the pipes and landed by the door as steam began pouring out of every vent and the valve dials began shattering.

_(Side note, I'm calling Draco's teleportation/super speed technique, is called Arc. An Arc or to Arc is to move with a curving trajectory, it's what electricity or lightening does when it passes between points. Like in the game Vampyr, Draco can use this technique to move and reach places that are normally out of reach as long as it's in his peripheral vision. When he Arces, his molecules are moving so fast that his able to move passed thing he would normally needed to dislocate a few joints to squeeze into. Though he is limited by size of the hole or space, he needs a collective space the size of a microwave to pass through cracks and hole.)_

I ran through the door way and made it up the stairs before anything else could catch me.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped to catch my breath, after two huffs; I realized I didn't need to do that anymore. I swear if I could still blush I be blushing in embarrassment right now.

The lights were all on and they lit up the dark basement. I could only hope the elevator still worked.

I walked past the laundry room; down to where I landed from the stair collapse.

_Ping…_

I heard the melody of the elevator arriving and I turned the corner to find the doors open waiting for me.

I boarded the elevator and before I could press a button to set my destination or even turn around…

_Hahaha HAHAHA!_

The doors slammed shut behind me and I heard the maniacal laughter again as the elevator began moving on its own, taking me god knows where.

The ride was short and the button panel floor two told me I was on the second floor.

I took one step out the elevator when…

_Whack!_

Another portrait hit me in the head! This guy is really starting to piss me off.

I looked around for anything else this ghost might try to throw at me next, I looked passed the stairs to the opposite side of the second floor, and there she was…

Floating limply as if she were suspended in water, paler then any Kindred I've met thus far, the only colour on her was the red blood that stained her hands and torso. I'd only caught glimpses of her but I was certain this was the spirit who was helping me.

I was frozen in place, then her head tilted in my direction, I saw her eyes through her messy hair and all I saw was pain. Pain from years of suffering, pain from being lost in a place she no longer belonged and I thought I saw a glimpse of pain I'd seen before. Might be my imagination, but she reached forward the coffee table in front of her.

She's obviously trying to show me something, so I began my approach.

_Riiing, Riiing, Riiing!_

The telephone began ringing and though I'm sure it for me, I feel inclined to decline.

This time I caught the flying object with one and threw it aside without a second thought.

The spectre awaited me patiently and when I reached the table she vanished into thin air. I looked down to find another newspaper article, just like how she led me to the first one downstairs.

This one was just like the last one, disturbing and horrifying for who could commit such acts; is beyond me despite me being beyond human.

"Another Body…Police Says Second Child Was 'Chopped Up Like Firewood', awfully graphic for what the 1950's public was used too." I spoke aloud since the silence was becoming unbearable; I'm obviously not alone but the spirits were not being conversation.

_Creak_

I put the newspaper aside as I heard another door open further down the second floor balcony.

I saw the doors slowly part as if inviting me in, though it could be a trap; I'm too polite to refuse.

I walked in expecting another horror but what I found was comforting…

The lit room was filled with little children toys, a dollhouse, a wooden animal with wheels and two tricycles.

I decided to give the vision thing I had in the laundry room a try, see if I can control it.

I touched the dollhouse and was immediately met with flashes of children laughter; I felt joy and innocence of the moment in which two children once played here.

While admiring the room I saw something that seemed a little out of place, on top of a pile of colouring books and story books; was a pace with dark edges. It was burned and upon closer inspection, my shock was only outmatched by my burning rage.

It was a child's drawing, a drawing of a family…

Starting from the right; was a girl in a pink dress, holding hands with a boy who was clearly her brother, he held his mother's hand. The mother wore a green dress and her smile was done with a red crayon; meaning she wore lipstick, but the next person in the handholding chain was the one who held all my current attention.

It was clearly a man, drawn with black like with charcoal, thicker arms and legs then the rest, spikey hair, an angry face with sharp teeth and frowning red eyes. What was most telling was the fire drawn around him and on his arms; his section of the page was shaded darker while the other three were in sunlight. Even his section of the page was more burnt.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and it's true in this case. I couldn't feel anything from the picture but the message was pretty damn clear. Now I have a few choice words of my own for my dear axe-wielding host.

I took the picture; Therese wants to repurpose this place, might as well save this at least.

I left the room to check the one next out…

I walked into the room and found an ordinary room.

_SLAM!_

_CRASH!_

The door slammed shut and thunder roared, but I was not shaken or surprised.

Till now; I was only here to do business by helping someone out, but now, it's personal.

"You killed your own family." I said plainly.

"Butchered your own children, chopped them up like firewood." I surmised and the room went dark.

"You murdered your wife and now you hold their spirits captive here." The objects around me began to glow.

"Mark my words, you will pay." I declared as I was sure 'he' was listening.

The vases and picture frames shot at me all at once from different directions. I replied by drawing my katana and spinning a 360 to smash all of the decors before the made contact.

The lights returned and I turned to see; scratched into the wall by what looks like the blade of an axe, the words: "GET OUT".

I smiled at the display; it means I hit a nerve and now his pissed.

I looked down to the nightstand to see the only picture that didn't launch at me. It was a wedding picture, the couple was young but I could see the resemblances in the woman from the spirit who led thus far through this hotel. I checked the nightstand and found a room key; maybe I should check the rooms on the other side.

I left the room and as I passed the children's play room; I felt something gently hit my foot.

_Ting, Ting._

I looked down to see a small wooden dog on wheels with a small bell.

I smiled when I realized that it touched my foot as if a child had on purposely pushed it to get my attention. I kneeled down and picked the toy up.

"I promise to make things right." I said softly.

_Ting, Ting._

The toy rang in response to my promise and I felt warm inside. I turned the toy over to see a name carved into the bottom, Ed Jr.

"Is this yours, Ed Jr?" I asked as if someone was there but I knew someone was.

_Ting, Ting._

I smiled.

I carefully put the toy into my pocket; for safe keeping.

I saw the spirit of the woman who died here again.

She was floating on the other side of the room, passed the elevator that I used earlier. She was as pale and covered in her own blood; possibly how she looked after her husband had hacked at her but just before he killed her.

I made my way passed the staircase.

_Chime, Chime…_

The grandfather clock chimed again, it was starting to annoy me but I have more important thing to do.

I had the spirit in my sights; she seemed to be fading in and out because it seemed she became brighter and faded with the lightning. I approached her and she lifted her left arm to point at the room door right beside her. I nodded in response and she vanished.

I unlocked the door to find was burnt to cinders, the furniture was pitch black and showed signs of cracking, the wallpaper was non-existent. On the floor I saw a wooden panel, I saw light from below.

I kicked through the panel, to reveal the burn hole in the floor that went to the ground floor.

I jumped down and landed in a dim-lit room with the strong smell of liquor. I landed in the resident hotel bar.

I found another newspaper on the bar counter, at this point these will only add to my already boiling rage to things I should kill this bastard again for.

'Murder Suicide! Ocean House Killer Possibly Responsible For Inferno!' I knew it was going to piss me off; I noted the can and shot glasses on the counter.

"Liquid courage." I said aloud to see if he was listening.

Nothing happened, maybe his ignoring me or in denial.

I'd help myself to the scotch if I wasn't limited to one 'fine wine', that and I have an overdue meeting with the bastard haunting these halls.

I spotted a dumbwaiter and seeing as there's nowhere else to go, I might as well follow the path before me.

I opened the latch; the space was just big enough to fit me inside. I crawled into the tight squeeze and pressed the button.

The latch shut and the small elevator descended.

Before I knew it; I stopped and a latch opened to my right and I fell right out without warning.

I looked around to find I literally fell into the kitchen.

I stood up and patted my clothes down to get the dust off.

_Clang_

I look toward the noise to find a pan 'just fell'. I look where it fell from and I see a diary, a bit burned but intact.

I flip it open and the tale begins to reveal itself.

The diary itself is partly damaged, but still mostly readable.

'Property of Martha …..' I could make out a first name at least, now I had something to call her by.

"May 30, 1958: The hotel's grand opening, a family of four checked into room 310. They were a happy family." I surmise to myself aloud.

"May 31, 1958: First two days were almost perfect, the husband, Ed, kept asking about the locket her mother gave her. He was clearly jealous that she was having an affair." Now I have a name for this bastard as well.

"June 1, 1958: Ed seems to have grown from jealousy to delusional in the span of a day, accusing Martha of having a new boyfriend." As the story unfolds, I feel my emotion cause my sight to go red.

"June 3, 1958: Martha and the children enjoyed a 'grand picnic' sponsored by the hotel. Ed mood shows signs of dementia, except… when he spoke to the grounds keeper? 'Boys and their toys'. My god." Since I know how the story ends, seeing the clear sign is starting unnerve me.

"June 4, 1958: Ed wouldn't speak to Martha or the children; he kept staring at the locket like it was made of blood diamonds. He kept ignoring his family, Martha hoped he would be better by the next day, but that's not the first time she's written that hope." I turn the page and I find the final entry.

"June 5, 1958: Ed left early, they couldn't find him. Ed Jr went… down to the basement…" I stop for a second.

"Martha sent Tiffany to find him went he didn't come back…" I bent the hardcover of the diary in rage.

"There was a knock on the door… Ed burst in covered in blood, he killed the children and Martha was next. She locked herself in the bathroom, Ed kept shouting that they would be together forever, and he clearly lost it. Martha's last words were scrawled in her diary, as she prayed for someone to help her." The writing trailed off the page as she attempted to write 'help'. I slam the diary shut and try to calm myself.

I took a few moments, and then I felt something…

**Help me!**

I heard the desperate plea of a woman, whom I was certain, was Martha.

"I wasn't there to help you then, but I'm here now."

**He's coming!**

_Humm, Hummmm, HUMMMM!_

I heard the humming sound again, I turned to see the knife, pots and everything else begin to glow and shake violently.

I dove behind the counter to avoid the assault.

Pots and pans flew everywhere.

I saw the door out, so I made a run for it!

The stove on the counter burst into flames behind me as I leapt for the door. A moment later and I'd get the chance to test what Jack told me about fire out.

I grabbed the door handle, but the door wouldn't budge!

I turned to see if anything else was coming my way…

Just my luck, the microwave began to shake…

I ducked down to avoid losing my head!

The damn microwave took the door out on the way through.

I rolled back into the room and moved out of view of the doorway as the knives began embedding themselves in the wall.

I looked for a way out and spotted a vent on the wall. I ripped the vent cover off and made my way into the ventilation system. The vent only went one way before I reached the end at another vent.

Before I could touch the cover, I heard her again.

**Be careful!**

I nodded in response before breaking through the metal grid vent cover and dropping into the elevator shaft.

_Spark, Spark, SPARK!_

I heard sparks go off the ominous sound of something very heavy descending very quickly!

I didn't even bother looking before I jumped onto the access ladder and began climbing up as fast as I could!

The elevator fell passed me and met the ground with a loud…

_SLAMMMM!_

I saw the doors to the third floor higher up; I began to climb but was halted by Martha's disembodied voice.

**Keep looking!**

I looked around but didn't see anything until I looked down toward the latest attempt to kill me.

I let go and dropped down to the elevator; right before my feet was object of prolicide and matricide.

The fire axe lay before me on the roof of the elevator, I could smell old dry blood from it; all familial blood.

I knelt down to pick it up, this is what Martha wanted me to find.

The moment I touched the murder weapon, I got another flash of emotion and memory and then I knew how to break the curse.

I took the axe and began my climb to the third floor, the doors were shut but after slamming the axe into the door and pulling the doors apart, I made my jump.

I landed on the third floor and my attention was grabbed by the sound of a soft and gentle melody.

I checked the room to my immediate right and found a music box playing; it closed when I approached it. I picked the musical device up, and like with the wooden dog toy; I got another sensation of the memory behind this object.

"Tiffany." I said.

The music box opened up and began playing again in response. I smiled at the gesture; I put the box in my pocket with the wooden toy and diary.

_Pop!_

The bulb of the light next to me blew out when I walked out the room. I heard footsteps from the passage to my right.

I turned the corner to catch a glimpse of Martha running left around the corner, I almost didn't see the vase that flew at me, but missed me entirely.

"You missed me!" I provoked the homicidal ghost that was desperately trying to halt my progress now.

I ran after Martha dodging and ducking vases and lamps as made I followed the path she wanted me to follow. I turned a few corner before finding more rooms.

_Spark! Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Smash!_

All the lights blew out and one of the room door exploding into pieces, I must be really pissing him off now.

I checked all the rooms then found one's ceiling had collapsed and led to the top floor. I climbed the rubble to reach the badly burned room.

I was losing my patients with this guy. "Show yourself, Ed!"

In response, the room caught a blaze with blue fire, I felt no heat but I wasn't looking to test if it could burn.

I ran out the room, furniture and the walls of the halls caught fire all around me as I passed.

I leapt over a hole in the ground.

_Rumble…._

The ground began to shake beneath my feet!

_Bang! Bang!_

Steam pipes exploded and burst out the wall, spewing dangerously scolding vapour in my path.

I jumped and slid under the pipe openings to avoid the steam and finally made my stop.

"310." I read the number of the room.

I opened the door to find it to be the most damaged of all the rooms I've seen thus far.

The room was half collapsed into the room below, but it was still quite large.

I felt the sensation I felt in the basement again.

_Hahaha HAHAHA!_

The spectre that haunts these walls, who murdered his family in life, manifested before me. I still couldn't make out any features, not that it mattered anymore, all I could see was his smug and sick grin.

"Time to finish this Ed." I stated as he simply laughed again, fire ignited around us as slowly closed in.

I reached back to grab the handle of my weapon of choice and charged.

Ed's smug grin never left his face until I revealed the axe he murdered his family with as my weapon of choice.

I could sense genuine shock and fear from the spirit, the locket in the diary might have caused this mess but it is Ed's jealous hatred that is the strength of the curse. The locket was the cause; so it would serve as a medium to exorcize the curse, but I'd rather take the curse out at its source.

Any normal weapon has no effect, like my shot at him earlier proved, but the weapon he used to murder his family would bear an emotional scar that has supernatural properties. Stands to reason that with my undead power flowing through it will send this bastard to Hell!

I readied the attack and struck a slash to the spectre, his body became torn like cloth and the fires grew weaker with him.

I stuck again and again, hacking away the pieces of his being; I fuelled the axe with my rage at his crime while the dried blood of his family began to glow on the blade.

I held the axe over my head for the final strike and vertically split him down the middle.

_NOOOOO!_

The spectre's body disintegrated and dissipated into smoke then vanished entirely. The fires around me died the moment the blade connected and severed his hold to the living world.

I through the axe aside, no longer needing it, I saw something shiny on the other side of the room on the end table.

Before I could Arc to the other side, the whole room began to change and then I saw light.

Suddenly I was in the room but I looked around and saw no sign of fire or any kinds of damage.

Sunlight shone through the windows but did nothing to me, I felt warm inside.

It's like I stepped into the past, I took a reluctant step forward for there was no floor further than the point where I stood, yet I felt solid ground beneath my feet.

I walked further till I reached the table to find a locket, the locket that drove Ed to killing his own family.

_Giggle_

I turned around to find the woman who led me to this point, Martha; and unlike before she actually looked alive and bore a tearful smile. Alongside her were her son and daughter, Ed Jr and Tiffany.

The children ran to me and hugged me? I could feel the contact; I was so shocked I couldn't reply.

"Thank you, mister." Tiffany whispered.

"You're our hero!" Ed Jr exclaimed.

I remembered the things I found; I reached into my pocket and revealed the wooden toy and music box. "I believe these belong to you." I handed the items to the respective child.

They walked back to their mother who had yet to say a word.

"Thank you, so much. You saved me and my babies from… him." Martha spoke with a reluctant tone when she mentioned her murderer; even the children seemed scared at the mention of their father.

"Now we may rest in peace, you have a good heart; even if it doesn't beat." Martha smiled.

The light became more intense that my vision was blinded for a moment, when the light faded; I was back in the destroyed hotel room, next to the end table. I felt my pockets to see the wooden dog and music box gone, only the diary remained.

"Rest in peace." I bowed my head in respect for the departed.

_**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_This chapter went much longer than I thought it would; hope it isn't too dragged out._

_Till next time…Fare Thee Well…_


End file.
